The Void Gamer
by Freelancer Coltam Taikatalvi
Summary: Valarian Nightglow, just your everyday guy, kinda, or he was until he died. now his awakening in the supernatural is making waves all through the world. OCxHarem No issei minor ooc ophis
1. Chapter 1

We are back in business people! soo sorry I've been gone so long I suddenly had a bout of depression induced lack of motivation. Yeayy;-; anyways since I'm back I'm thinking of trying something new. So here we go with High-school DxD. I had previously tried do to a story in this setting but it sucked...so I scrapped it. And now we go with a new theme. Lets see where this one will go eh?

'Thinking'

"talking"

[sacred gear out loud]

(sacred gear in mind)

{sacred gear thinking}

written

* * *

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

 **Bee-**

'Ah mornings, the worst thing to exist ever' I think to myself as I smash my hand through my alarm clock. 'well fuck now I have to get a new one of these damnable devices' I slowly sit up and shake the drowsiness from my head and make my way over to my bathroom. I look into the mirror and find the vampire looking fuck that is my reflection.

My name is Valarian Nightglow, I am tall, 6'2 with long ass black hair, pale skin and red eyes. Sadly I am not a real vampire. I quickly glance down at my hands and see my nails, purple as I like them, although some of the polish seems to have chipped off, looks like ill have to re paint hem after my quick shower. I quickly finish my morning routine of showing, brushing teeth and hair and repainting my nails. As soon as I'm done I head downstairs to the kitchen where my family sits eating breakfast. My older brother and younger sister are all that remains of my direct family. My older brother, Lucian, is not the kind of man to be messed with, he runs the worlds largest information network. My younger sister, Lunaria, is very kind to most, but mess with the family and she will break you. Needless to say none of us are normal.

As I sit down to eat my sister instantly bubbles up with conversation idly talking about all her new friends and such. My brother simply sits there with a mug of coffee and his laptop, no doubt working or something. I quietly eat my breakfast of toast and eggs, listening to my sister ramble on and on. Before I notice the time, 6:30, time to get ready for the first day of my second year at Kuoh Academy. I quickly rush upstairs to my room and get changed. I change into my adaptation of the uniform, all black with a white tie and a symbol of a scratched record on the left side of the jacket. I quickly put a pin of the Kuoh Academy crest on the lapel of the jacket and put on my classic aviator shades, you know to hide my eyes, people tend to freak out when they see my eyes. with everything in place I grab my bag and head out the door waving a quick goodbye to my family.

As I make my way to the school I prepare myself for the onslaught of screaming, both in anger and excitement, I will hear in reaction to my appearance. The school, which used to be an all girls school until a few years ago seem rather divided on their opinion of me. The female half seem to absolutely love me and constantly lust after me. Sadly very few of them are even my type and I refuse to lower myself to the level of a dirt-bag to satisfy myself.

On the other hand, the male population of the school hates me. They seem to think that I am the cause of their misfortune when it comes to the ladies of the school, and therefore curse my name with great passion. Though sadly for them even if I weren't going to Kuoh they would still have shit luck with the ladies of the school since most of the males who attend are perverts who were smart enough to pass the entrance exam.

As soon as I pass through the gates of the school the shouts of joy and hatred begin, concentrating I can hear the girls shout thing to me as I pass

"Oh my god he's here, The Shaded prince of Kuoh, he's so hot!"

"Valarian-kun Marry me!"

"You are so hot, please be my boyfriend!"

"Valarian-Kun! Take my virginity!"

Okay that last one was kind of disturbing, I than concentrate on hearing what the male side of the school is saying, nothing good knowing them.

"Damn that bastard thinking he can just walk in and steal away all of the women"

"He thinks he is do cool with those damn shades, who does he think he is?"

"how the hell is he so popular with the ladies, I don't fucking understand this shit."

"i don't know man he is pretty hot"

Wow that last one was mighty unexpected, huh guess not all the males in this school are perverts lusting after women.

- **Class 2-A** -

After dealing with the mess outside I head straight for my classroom. Entering the classroom through the door at the back of the class to avoid the massive amounts of attention I seem to get wherever I go I head to my seat and lay my head down. Despite my popularity with the female population of this school, I have a tendency to keep to myself and stay quiet.

'why am I so popular, is it because I actually have respect for women or just because of my body? Perhaps its because of my tendency to keep to myself I have painted myself as the strong and silent type by mistake.' I muse to myself. Before I can think anymore on the subject I am interrupted by the teacher starting class.

Sadly my fist class of the day is mathematics, which I absolutely hate. Although, luckily for me I have an eidetic memory and spent a few days going over the textbooks for all my classes, so this will be easy for me. Ill probably just end up taking a nap or something to occupy my time with until the next class, where I will do the exact same thing, the only class where my eidetic memory doesn't help me is gym, but that class is good for me so that I can exercise.

All throughout my classes I could feel someone's eyes on me, though every time I looked to see who it was I found everyone seemed to be acting normal, or at least, not suspicious. I just go back to doing the assigned work

'Eh no matter, I guess as long as they don't try anything they can look at me all they want.' I think to my self while doing my work 'as long as all they are doing is looking I can tolerate it.'

Soon enough lunch came and I instantly went straight to my favorite spot, halfway up a tree where I cant be seen, though strangely enough I could still feel someone's gaze on me. I looked around for the source only to find myself locking gazes with some strange redheaded girl who seems to be watching me from a window in the old school building. I've seen her around school but cant recall her name at the moment but given her looks she must be popular with the male side of the school.

Hearing a commotion from under the tree I'm sitting in I look down to see a few second year boys trying to coerce a date out of a small white haired girl who seems like a first year. I look back toward the window I aw the redhead in to find her gone. I mumble a curse and drop out of the tree and land between the girl and the group of boys.

"look, you boys need to stop making fools of yourselves. The lady said no so back off, you don't want to find yourself taking a trip to the nurse do you?" I say annoyed, glaring at the boys through my shades.

The boys freak out for a second and the one closest to me begins to stammer "S-Sorry we wont do it again, promise!" before running off quickly.

I turn to the girl and ask "are you alright miss..."

"Toujou, Koneko Toujou. I'm fine" she replies.

"Well Toujou-San, have a nice day" I say as I walk off with a simple wave of my hand.

- **Valarian's home** -

As the day ends I leave the school and start heading for home. Being anti-social as I am, I am not part of any clubs so after school ends I walk straight home. As I cross the bridge that looks over the tracks for the bullet trains, I stop and look out towards the horizon, thinking about how dull my life was. Little did I know that that would all change in a few days. And it all started with one girl.

"Hello? Are you Valarian Nightglow?" a girl asks as she walks up. She has long black hair like mine and violet eyes. Quite the figure too if I may add.

"That is my name yes, might I know yours?" I reply while thinking to myself, 'i have never seen this woman before what does she want with me? Also that uniform, its not Kuoh based on that crest, but what school is that.'

"I-I'm Yuuma Amano, a-and I was wondering i-if you w-would like to go on a date with m-me" she manages to stammer out.

"Eh sure why not, no harm in just one date right?" I say in response, oh how dreadfully wrong I was.

"Yeayy! Thank you, how does Sunday at noon sound?" she asks.

"sounds good to me, if I may, can I have your number? You know just in case." I reply

"sure thing! Here you go!" she responds handing me a slip of paper with a phone number scrawled on it.

I thank her and start making my way back home, when I get there I'm the only one home. With my brother working a lot and my sister training away at an old dojo this happens quite often. I make my way upstairs, strip down and flop into my bed blissfully unaware of the upcoming changes in my life that would make things a hell of a lot more interesting.

* * *

Aaand that's a wrap for this chapter! I think that went pretty well, anyways ill try to avoid long ending notes so just pop on over and leave me a review, and keep on reading. If you do review please try to to throw fire at me, I don't enjoy it and it helps no one. Try constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, its time for another chapter! Lets do some review responses first.

Blackdragonemperorz: for the harem, we will have to see how it goes. I don't much like Rias anyways so she is out, and Asia is too innocent so she is out too. As for the others we will have to see how it goes.

Lexus-Regis: Yes there will be a harem, Koneko and Ophis have an important role to play so that is why they are listed.

Neo Infinity: First part, Valarian will not be part of the Rias group because Rias is weak as hell. Second part, You will find out soon :)

Bijuu vs jinchuuriki: I'll do my best to work on the grammar :)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[sacred gear out loud]**

 _{sacred gear thinking}_

 **(sacred gear in mind)**

Written

 **Text display  
**

* * *

 **-Valarian's mind: Dream-**

I open my eyes to find myself standing on a balcony overlooking a perfectly calm ocean, there seems to be something in the distance but I cant tell what it is. I look around and find a corridor behind me. I turn and begin to walk down the corridor. Everything in this place seems to be solid white, sort of like a plank sheet of paper. Nonetheless I continue my way down the hallway until I come across a door. I open the door to find my self in an office of sorts although its more like some strange form of bedroom than anything. Something id expect from a lonely university student. Looking around the room I see something quite strange. A large slab of stone made to look kind of like a bed. Carved into the stone is some sort of symbol thing. Six lines all curved to look as if they were swirling inward, but all disconnected.

Looking at the stone bed thing I felt a sensation, as if I were being drawn to it. Before I give in to the urge I decided to look around a bit more. I took a glance around the room and my gaze settled on the computer. Walking over to it I noticed it was already on and there seemed to be a chat room already open. As soon as I sit before the computer a message appears.

cA: Hello There Young One.

Valarian: Ummm what?

cA: I Am Speaking To You, Mr. Nightglow.

Valarian: This is certainly showing to be a strange dream.

cA: To Call This A Dream Would Only Be Half Correct. But Alas You Are Not Yet Ready To Know. Its Time To Wake Up, Valarian Nightglow.

 **-Valarian's house: 6:00am-**

I awake rather suddenly, the last remnant of the dream just fading as I desperately hold on to what little I can of the fading dream. I quickly grab a small leather bound journal and a pencil jotting down the only thing that managed to stay in my mind as the rest of the dream fades from my memory. Two letters: cA, and the strange symbol I saw.

After writing those letters down I make my way to the bathroom and get myself all cleaned up I head down stairs to eat with my family. As I sit down at the table I turn to my brother and begin to speak to him.

"Hey Lucian? Got a couple of things I need you to look into." I say sliding a piece of paper ti him.

"sure thing bro, ill take a look." he replies.

On that paper lies a name and a quick sketch of the symbol. He quickly turns back to his laptop as I turn to my sister and begin to encourage her incessant rambling about various topics. Before long my brother turns to me with a concerned expression.

"Valarian, that symbol you had me look up is ancient older than Rome. How did you learn of it?" he asks.

"oh, someone in school was researching ancient symbols and I decided to help" I lie.

He grins at me saying, "Oh? Finally coming out of your shell are you?"

I chuckle and avoid the question before heading upstairs to get ready, seeing as he said nothing of Yuuma, I guess she checks out. I continue with my normal morning routine and continue with my boring day. The boring day quickly blurs with a boring rest of the week as noting out of the ordinary happens. Before I know it Sunday morning is upon me.

 **-Valarian's house: Sunday, 6:00 am-**

As I wake up in the morning on Sunday I begin to prepare for this date of mine. I shower extra well, pick out my best suit, because I always look good as hell in a suit. I put on my best aviators, the real nice ones, weathered from age but still looking as good or better as the day I got them. I head downstairs to eat with the family as is the morning tradition around here. After I finish eating breakfast I look to my brother.

"Hey Lucian, I'm going on a date today, think you could lend me some from of protection just in case things go south during the date?" I ask him. It never hurts to be prepared for anything.

"Yeah sure, I got a standard stealth ops silenced 9mm. Solid black and slim enough to hide in your coat pocket. Preparing for anything I see. Glad one of Dad's lessons actually stuck." he replies

"Yeah, you can never be too sure of a situation" I respond.

He hands me the gun and I place it in the inside pocket of my suit jacket. I wave goodbye to my family and head out to grab some other items in preparation for this date. I stopped by a jewelry store to buy her a necklace, the design is a heart in the style of a Celtic knot with an amethyst in the center that moves in time with a persons pulse. After I get the necklace I make a reservation at one of the best restaurants in town.

By the time I finish that it is almost time to meet Yuuma. I quickly make my way over to the place I am to meet Yuuma. Not five minutes after I arrived at the meeting point I see Yuuma rush up excitedly. I turn to her with a smile.

"Hey Yuuma-Chan, you ready for this date of ours?" I ask happily

"Yeah I am, and you can just call me Yuuma if you like" she replies with a smile

"Okay than Yuuma, you can just call me Valarian, or any shorter nickname you wish." I state taking her hand and leading her to the first thing I have planned.

The first place we go is a shopping center where I let her chose one place to go into to shop. She, as I expected, chose a high end boutique. She had me sit down on a bench while she modeled various outfits that ranged from cute to sexy. Soon enough she settled on an outfit and I paid for it. Seeing what time it is we decided to walk around town idly talking about our interests, likes, dislikes and other topics to better know each other. Soon it was time to go to the restaurant, I led her to the restaurant and showed the doorman my ID. and we went in. The place I chose is one of the highest rated restaurant in town. Yuuma looks at me shocked.

"Why did you pick this place, its ridiculously expensive?" she asks me.

"A beautiful girl like you deserves the best, so I picked this place." I reply.

"But you didn't have to do this for me." she says with a blush.

I smile to her and say, "I know I didn't have to bring you here but I wanted to."

She blushes more and looks at her menu and picks out what she wants. When the waiter comes by I order us tea for drinks and the food. Ten minutes later the food comes out as well as the drinks. Yuuma and I begin to eat and chat, discovering more about the things we like about each other. We finish our food and the waiter comes by with the bill. I place the payment on the table along with a hefty tip for the waiter.

We leave the restaurant and head to the park. When we get there the sun is just beginning to set. Walking up to the fountain I ask Yuuma to close her eyes. She agrees but seems nervous for some reason. With her eyes closed I take the necklace out of my pocket and fasten it around her neck.

"You can open your eyes now Yuuma" I say to her as she opens her eyes and looks down to see the necklace she is now wearing.

She puts a hand over her mouth in shock and begins to break down in tears. "this wasn't supposed to go this way" she sobs.

"What do you mean Yuuma?" I ask

"I-I… Look my real name isn't Yuuma. Its Raynare. I-I was sent here to kill you, but now I just cant bring myself to do it!" she exclaims

"Why were you sent to kill me?" I ask looking into her eyes.

"As hard as this is going to be to believe, I am a fallen angel." she says revealing her wings.

"Are those real? May I tough them to prove so?" I ask in awe.

"Y-yes you may. A-as I was s-saying my boss Azazel ordered your death because you are a threat to all the three great factions" she stammers out as I stroke her wings. As I stroke her wings little moans can be heard from her.

Suddenly I hear a gasp from her. I look up to see where she is looking and see a man with similar wings to Raynare. Although his wings look dirtier and more disgusting. He smirks and throws some kind of spear that looks like its make from light. Quickly I shove Raynare away and draw my pistol. I fire it at the projectile, the bullet shattering the light spear.

"Raynare, quickly go to my house ill catch up" I exclaim not taking my eyes of my enemy.

"Are you sure Valarian?" she asks tentatively.

"Just go, ill catch up" I say.

She flies off and the man just smirks. "ill deal with that traitor later but first ill kill you."

"Just try me buddy Ill kill you where you stand." I retort.

The man just glares at me and throws three light spears at me in quick succession. I try to fire at all three but miss one and it becomes embedded in my abdomen. The man grins victoriously. Before flying off. As my vision fades one thought floats through my mind

'I hope Raynare will be okay.'

 **You are dead.**

 **Continue? Y/N**

not knowing whats going on I mentally choose yes.

 **Welcome gamer, its time to wake up.**

* * *

And that's a wrap. Ill keep this short like last time. Thank you fro reading this so far and I hope you will continue to read this as time goes on. Ill give anyone who can figure out the references I made 50 awesome points.

Please review this as well so that I may get some feedback on how I'm doing


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty guys its time for the next chapter, lets just get some reviews out of the way first.

Tyson113: thanks for the support, I'm working on longer chapters but its hard to concentrate for me.

Lexus-Regis: he may end up in a peerage for a while but in the long run you will have to read to find out.

Lq840i: he will be using guns, tho in reality, the gamer ability he has is only temporary, you will see why eventually.

Everyone else: thanks for the support!

I'm kinda sad than nobody has figured out the references I am making, especially because they will be important later on.

On to the chapter.

* * *

 **Ability: Gamer, Status: Active.**

 **Welcome to your new life with the gamer ability, you have awakened this ability because you died too soon. Tough luck kiddo. Anyways lets get down to business, you got a girl to save and a life to live. Lets get started. First off pick your self a primary path. Gunslinger, Mage, or Fighter.**

'I don't fully understand but I'm still alive so I wont complain. I pick Gunslinger, the thing I have the most experience with.'

 **That's the spirit kid, now in terms of guns, long range or medium range? Pick one and you'll have proficiency in that category of guns.**

'Long range, I wanna hit my enemies before the can get close.'

 **Alright that's all set. Now on to your stats.**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Dexterity:10 [+2}**

 **Intelligence: 10 [+1]**

 **Wisdom: 10 [+1]**

 **Charisma: 10**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Points remaining: 10**

I'm guessing since I have a bonus to some stats that they are the core stats for the path I chose. So lets assign based around what I may need'

 **Making a deduction based on a small bit of information has gained you 1 point to wisdom.**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Dexterity:13 [+2}**

 **Intelligence: 13 [+1]**

 **Wisdom: 13 [+1]**

 **Charisma: 11**

 **Luck: 11**

 **Points remaining: 0**

 **Good choice kid now lets get you going you got a quest to do but first, your stat sheet.**

 **Valarian Nightglow**

 **The Future Don**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP:110**

 **MP:70**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Dexterity:13 [+2}**

 **Intelligence: 13 [+1]**

 **Wisdom: 13 [+1]**

 **Charisma: 11**

 **Luck: 11**

 **Skills:**

 **Gunslinger: Guns you use have a 10% damage increase**

 **Gamer's Mind: keeps you calm and collected no matter the situation.**

 **Gamer's Body: sleeping in a bed restore hp, damage you take is nicely condensed into a hp bar.**

 **Observe: its all in the name**

 **Take Aim: using this ability grants you a 50% bonus to hit, and cripple, opponents with your firearms.**

 **Elemental affinity: Void [Locked]**

 **Its time to wake up kid, go save your girlfriend.**

 **-Real world: two minutes after impalement-**

I wake up feeling even better than before, strange since I was just impaled by a spear of solid light. But ill worry about all that later, right now I have a girlfriend to save. I pick up my pistol from the ground and reload it. After checking everything is in place I make my way back home. Running towards my home I prepare myself for the coming battle.

Soon I reach my house to see my girlfriend fending off the man who killed me. I whip out the pistol and fire three rounds in quick succession at the man, all of them miss but it does work in getting his attention. He turns to me and his eyes widen in shock. I quickly use **Observe** on him to get a better gauge of his strength.

 **Dohnaseek**

 **A Fallen Angel**

 **Level: 2**

"Y-you, you should be dead! I killed you!" he exclaims worriedly

"I got better" I quip, silently activating the skill **Take Aim** in the process.

I quickly fire three rounds straight into his skull. With three holes in the mans head he falls to the ground. Raynare flies down to me and hugs me tightly. I can hear her sobbing into my shoulder. I reach up and gently pet her head.

"I-i thought you were dead..w-when that bastard came after me I almost broke down thinking he had killed you..." she !br0ken!

"Its okay my little raven, its okay. I'm alive and we are safe" I say soothingly. "come on, lets go inside"

I pick her up and carry her inside and up to my room. Soon enough we fall asleep, exhausted after our date.

 **-Valarian's dream-**

I open my eyes to see I am on that colorless balcony again. I quickly take the same path I did last time finding the room with the computer. I quickly sit in front of it. Before long the chat window opens on its own and the strange messages begin to appear.

cA: Welcome Back, Mr. Nightglow. Please Refrain From Dying Again, As My Associate Cannot Resurrect You Again.

Valarian: what do you mean? I'm confused.

cA: All Will Be Told In Time, For Now You Must Be Patient. You Are Linked To The Medium But Your World Is Not, Not Yet Anyways. We Will Find A Way To Contact You Outside Of Your Dreams.

Valarian: what do you mean? Are you saying this is real?

cA: In A Sense, Yes. It Will Make More Sense When You Can See From The Outside. For Now Its Time To Wake. Don't Worry This Time You Will Remember. Again Try Not To Die, It Is Not Yet Time For The Witch To Awaken.

With that the chat window closes and the world fades to black.

 **-Real world, Valarian's room 6:00am-**

Slowly I wake to the feeling of a weight pressed against my body, as I shift slightly to figure out the source of the weight I see my beautiful girlfriend, Raynare, cuddled up against me and holding me tightly. Chuckling softly to my self, I decide to open up the status window of my newfound Gamer ability.

 **Valarian Nightglow**

 **The Future Don**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP:110**

 **MP:70**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Dexterity:13 [+2}**

 **Intelligence: 13 [+1]**

 **Wisdom: 13 [+1]**

 **Charisma: 11**

 **Luck: 11**

 **Skills:**

 **Gunslinger: LV1 XP: 6/100**

 **Gamer's Mind: XP: N/A**

 **Gamer's Body: XP: N/A**

 **Observe: LV1 XP: 10/50**

 **Take Aim: LV1 XP: 10/50**

 **Elemental affinity: Void [Locked]**

I think things may turn out to be very interesting very soon.

* * *

So that's a wrap, sorry for this taking so long to complete, the chapters will have to remain around current length to avoid many a mishap in the writing (writers block, school, lack of motivation, ADHD, etc.) let hope the next chapter wont take so fucking long eh?


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome one and all, to the next chapter of the story. Sorry its taking so long to update this. But anyways lets get the story flowing.

By the way I forgot the existance of the Constitution stat, so for future reference it will start at 11.

* * *

 **-Valarian's room, 6 a.m.-**

Mornings still suck, but at least this time I have enough time to ponder the dream I had. Just what does all of it mean, I was told it was real, but it makes no sense. Perhaps I should try o get more information. It seems nothing is ever simple with me is it? Well anyways now I have an idea as to how to start y research into the dreams I have been having. Two things stick out in the conversation, The Medium, and The Witch. Perhaps if I can combine the two things with the symbol I remembered from earlier, if I combine my brothers contacts with Raynare's I may be able to get a lead I can follow, perhaps I could start my own worldwide info network ad set them to finding info about those things. That would certainly increase the speed of searching.

 **For having such a cunning idea you have gained a +1 to INT.**

well good to know its such a good idea, but for now I should wake Raynare up so I can begin to get ready for class today. But how I wonder, I settle on a way to wake her without her getting cranky, with a kiss. I lean over and gently press my lips against hers until I feel her start to shift. I pull away and look into her fluttering eyes as a smile starts to form on her face.

"Good morning Ray-Chan" I say softly to her

"Good morning Valarian-kun" she replies sleepily

"have a nice rest dear?" I ask.

"Best sleep I've ever had" she says, yawning as she stretches.

"well since you are awake now, I have to tell my family about you, why don't you go take a bath and clean up while I go let my family know about you and than ill introduce you to them." I suggest with a warm smile.

"are you implying that I smell bad" she accuses with a glare.

"not at all but you know what they say, first impressions make all the difference" I reply.

"fine fine, ill go. I do want to look good for your family after all." she sighs.

Soon after she leaves the room the world around me fades to gray. I panic slightly before a familiar occurrence appears before me

 **Alright so now that your girl is out of the room, its time for a proper tutorial rather than the crash course from last night. Are you ready? If not too bad I'm doing this anyways. I.D: Create, Tutorial!**

As soon as those words appear before me she world blurs and shifts turning into a cubic room. Solid black with a cyan grid like wire-frame across all the surfaces.

 **Alright kid, lets start with the basics, go ahead and open your menu. Mentally say menu to open it.**

'Menu'

 **|Stats|**

 **|Inventory|**

 **|Skills|**

 **|Relationships|**

 **|Summons|**

 **Alright good, now lemme explain some shit to you. First off, stats that's self explanatory just like skills. Secondly, inventory, its bottomless and it shows how much cash you got on you. Thirdly, relationships, shows just how far along your relationship is with anyone you become friends with, or enemies that works too. Lastly summons, you can summon shit, mainly the things you kill in your training I.D.s 'nuff said.**

 **Now its time to do some hunting. Im going to transport you into an I.D. to train for a bit, show you the ropes and get some spirits so you can learn the spirit mechanics. Ready? Lets go**

 **Create I.D. : Darklands**

The wireframe world began to shift and blur once more, becoming a large open forest. The forest was not too pleasant due to the rather dark trees and the ever present fog that made seeing anything more than 100 feet away impossible. Well knowing that im going to be hunting things first I need to not be seen, as dad always said, for a successful hit, never let yourself be seen. With that I sling my rifle over my shoulder and start climbing one of the larger trees around me. Once im on a branch large enough to support my weight, I swing my rifle back around and start looking around for things to shoot.

Looking through the scope I spot something. It looks like a figure covered in a large black robe, but instead of hands it has four rather long claws, it also seems to float above the ground slightly.

'Observe'

 **Lesser Shade:**

 **Hp: 50**

 **Mp:0**

Seeing the creature, I steady my breath and silently ready myself. Activating the take aim skill and aim for its head. I squeeze the trigger of the rifle and a shot echos out and embeds itself into where the head should be. The Shade dissolves into a cloud of smoke and I am faced with a new screen

 **Congrats kid you got some stuff from that: shade spirit x1, ¥1000, shade claw fragments, 500xp.**

 **Alright that's all for the tutorial here's the id skill and ten more stat points have fun kid.**

Once more the world shifts and changes and I'm back in my room as if nothing had happened. Well that was certainly an experience. Well I need o get dressed for school, but I wonder if my brother knows of the supernatural. Ill find out in a bit once Raynare is ready to meet my family. Well might as well assign those stat points

'Stats'

 **Valarian Nightglow**

 **The Future Don**

 **Level 2**

 **HP:150**

 **MP:125**

 **Strength:11**

 **Dexterity:16 {+2}**

 **Constitution:12**

 **Intelligence:14 {+1}**

 **Wisdom:14 {+1}**

 **Charisma:12**

 **Luck:12**

 **Points remaining: 0**

That should do nicely, now we just wait for Raynare to come back, I do hope she doesn't take too long.

"Val-Kun im done with my shower"

"Ah wonderful Ray-Chan, ready to meet my family?"

"Yeah I guess I am"

"now before we go down and meet my family, I want to ask you a question"

"sure what is it?"

"What do you know of the Nightglow family's history?"

"if you are wondering if I know about the role your family plays in the criminal underworld than yes I know. And dont worry you cant scare me off with that."

"Well good, than lets head down to meet my brother and sister."

* * *

Well guys I think thats a wrap for today, sorry its not too long or exciting, but anyways please leave a review for me so I can get feedback on my work

thats all for now Krona out


End file.
